User talk:LuluTDFan
LULU, THIS IS OHF. :( THEY BANNED ME ON CHAT, PLEASE TELL THEM TO UNBAN ME, I REALLY WANT TO APOLOGIZE. PLEASE. :( 20:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't logged in. xD Owenandheatherfan 20:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo lulu, ive finished the picture, tell me what you think of this, it took me time to finish. hope it turns out the way you thought it would :D Rated D for Darkmeister 15:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) From? XD Lulu PLEASE go vote me as chat mod! i need your vote to tie third place! Please!! [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 20:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Quickie Question.. Does Jamie wear Jeans or a skirt? Are you fucking insane??!?!?!! Just because Bellas was stupidly drunk and Harriet wanted to die, you attack her? I poured my fucking HEART out in that rp! And you just be a bitch and be annoying like veryone else? I expected better from you. You let me down. And you're the reason I'm leaving for good. So are you proud now? I hope it was worth it! Bye. Tell everyone else. If you can read this, BACK OFF! 22:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) why did ou kick-band me I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 00:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) lulu i just realived that the last request i did for you had gwen in the back ground D: i didnt know untill now! ♀♥Carly Will Always Love you♥♀ 03:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) WHY WAS I KICKBANNED? I DID NOTHING! [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 23:21, April 2, 2012 (UTC) omg yes how do you do that? !Ω DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFINMAN?! Ω! 02:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) did she tell you how? !Ω DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFINMAN?! Ω! 00:14, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Haider Dood, get back on chat :p [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude says...']] to please tell Joey, that Christmas will be snowyyyyyy-ay! 23:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC) lulu i am just in love with your art right now Mwah *kisses checks* !Ω DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFINMAN?! Ω! 02:33, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I saw the Oriana and MaxXCarmin photo previews...and I LOVE THEM! EEEEEEE! Music does not have expiration dates! ♫♪ 06:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) PJ's appearance (PJ means Peter Jacob, Lulu) PJ is tall, very muscular, has blonde hair, tan skin and lime green eyes. He wears a orange tank top, reddish brown sweatpants and dark brown slippers. He also wears a watch in his right wrist and a whistle around his neck. --DiedsenBoy 21:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC)I'm Matheusrific, so delicious I am! can I see you in the Total Drama Wiki camps Chat room? *TDFan16* it's time to voice act Lucas: http://tinychat.com/tdfan17. *TDFan16* lucas, you cant just ban someone for no reason even though youre trolling them, kicking is alright but banning them for no reason is not cool, its immatureness. Rated D for Darkmeister (talk) 06:48, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC)